Stalker
by Brit Lorenz
Summary: So Lana is Spain's younger sister. She has no memory of her high school life. The rest I hope will be pretty clear in the story...I hope. This is a 2P! Italy x OC.


Hey so if 2P! Italy is a bit OOC in this I apologize. So once again one of my characters will be in this, sorry I keep writing with Lana. There are spanish translations in (). There are the translations for some of the Italian at the bottom. Bella means Beautiful, Ragazza means girl, and Mia/Mio means mine or my. Ciao is Hello. I don't know what else I'm leaving out, I used Google translation for the majority of the translations.

The rumors of killings have been growing. Now everyone is afraid to leave their houses and people can only leave with an escort. It's terrifying to think that someone was out there killing everybody.

A ringing takes me from my diary. Looking over to my desk I see my phone lite up and playing a familiar ring. I sigh and close my black covered diary and stand from my bed quickly sliding the book under the small twin sized bed and putting the black skirt in place. I walk over to my desk and sit in the black rolling chair while picking up my phone. I unlock it and silently open the text message I had received.

'Ciao bella.' I stare at it wondering who it could be before my phone begins ringing again, this time saying I had an incoming phone call. I answered it

"Hello?" I hadn't recognized the number.

"Did you get my text bella?" My eyes widen and I almost scream.

"Who are and how did you get my number?" I shake my head and ask.

"Ragazza do you not remember me? You wound me." He laughed.

"Just answer my question would you." I all but hissed at him.

"Bella why are you angry? You're turning red, like a tomato." I freeze and slowly look out my window. I was on the second story and I could see no one sitting in the tree next to my window or anywhere near my house. "You won't see me but I can see you bella." I quickly close the window and let the curtains fall over the window. "Awww, why did you do that bella? Now I can't see your pretty face!" I frown and back away from the window before sitting back down.

"You won't answer my questions and that's just creepy." I said bluntly.

"It's not creepy, but I suppose I can answer a few questions for you. I am Luciano Vargas bella, but that is all you will know for now. Ciao bella." A click sounded and the dial tone kicked in. I held the phone to my ear before quickly snapping it shut and dropping it on the bed. I looked at the window before grabbing my things and putting them in the bathroom and walking down to the basement. I slept down there and went back up the following day.

"I'm not kidding Toni! There was some weird Italian guy watching me last night!" I complained to my older brother. He grinned at me while scratching the back of his head.

"Si Hermana, I believe you. Seriously! Pero are you sure you should live there still?" I nod.

"Si, I think I should stay en mi casa for now, it might be bad if I leave, our amigos might be hurt, and you might be hurt as well." He nods, all signs of a smile falling from his face.

"Hermana you realize what you're doing si?" I nod and hug him quickly before turning to head home. "Adios Hermana. Be careful." He watches me leave.

"Si, I will, Adios hermano." I wave back. I think about which room I will move into and when to do so. I would have to close the windows and curtains in every room to be safe and make it look like I still lived in my normal room so this Luciano wouldn't know. I look at my watch and hide a smile while running home.

At some point I got bored and began singing random songs I had seen from movies. A few people that were out at this time gave me weird looks. I only shrugged it off and kept going. I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't see the car swerving. It began coming right at me and I didn't notice.

"MOVE!" A voice yelled at me. I looked to see who had shouted it before I was pushed to the ground a good two feet from where the car crashed. I groaned from hitting the concrete and closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them my electric blue eyes meet red. I felt a blush form on my face and I looked away quickly.

"Gracias senor, for saving me." He stared at me before smirking and quickly standing and helping me up.

"Di niente bella." He waved me off before looking at the crashed car. "I'm walking you home you know, so you don't risk your life again." I nod and let him grab my arm so I wouldn't wander off. "Lead the way bella." I numbly nod and began walking to my house.

When we finally get there he walks me up and leaves. "Senor! Como te llamo?" I asked slipping into Spanish.

"Sapete gia il mio nome." I couldn't speak Italian and didn't know what he had just said. He walked away.

"What was that?" I ask myself as I let myself in. I shake my head and shrug it off before closing the door behind me and locking it. My phone begins ringing and I recognize the number. At the second ring I answered.

"You should be more careful bella, you're lucky I was there to save you." My eyes widen and I look out my living room window to see the man who had saved me on the phone and staring at my window.

"Mios dios, you were following me!" He giggles and waves at me slightly.

"Si, Good thing too, it would be a shame to see a bella ragazza like you killed, and I wanted to make sure you don't do anything you weren't supposed to, like talk to that Spaniard." I gasped and ran to my door and threw it open. The Italian smirked and quickly walked over.

"Leave mi hermano alone! He had done nothing! Nada! Do you hear me?" I shouted at him. He made a lower your voice gesture before closing the ten feet gap in between us and pushing me into my house and following closing the door behind him. He closed his phone and I followed. "Mi hermano doesn't deserve to be threatened punta!"

"Don't worry Lana, your fratello won't be hurt, not as long as you behave." I glared at him before looking at the ceiling.

"Fine. Pero you have to swear to leave mi amigos y familia alone." He smirks and holds a hand out. I glare and shake it. I'm pulled into a chest before I could remove my hand.

"Gratzie bella, I'll be moving in tomorrow, you will tell me where you go and who you will be with. Do nothing without telling me. Capisce?" I nod and bite my tongue. He turns to leave but stops and looks back at me. "Oh and bella, be sure you are ready by noon." I nod and he finally leaves, closing the door behind him.

"Dios mios ¿qué voy a hacer? (what am I going to do?)" I go to the window and close the door. I pull out my phone and call my brother. He answered on the first ring.

"Hermana lo que está mal? Estas herido? (Sister what is wrong? Are you hurt?)" He asks in spanish.

"Soy el hermano bien, pero hay que irse, usted está en peligro." Tears begin forming in my eyes. "Que mis amigos saben que no deben hablar conmigo y que se vaya." I hear him sniffling on the other end and tears begin falling from my emerald eyes. "Dile a tus amigos lo mismo por favor." (I'm fine brother, but you need to leave, you are in danger. Let my friends know not to talk to me and to leave. Tell your friends the same thing please.)

"Pero Lana, mi hermanita, Por qué?" (But Lana, my little sister, why?) He asked me. He sounded sad and it hurt me to hurt him.

"Lo siento Antonio. No tengo otra opcion, no usted o cualquier otra persona herida no quieren por mi culpa.(I'm sorry Antonio. I have no choice, I don't want you or anyone else hurt because of me.)" I sigh.

"I understand hermanita, I will do as told. Te amo mi hermanita." I could see the tears in his eyes in my mind.

"Gracius Hermano. Adios." I'm full on crying by this time.

"De nada Hermanita. Adios." He sobs into the phone. We hang up and I drop the phone before collapsing on the floor. I cry into my hands and letting my black hair act as a curtain, shielding me from everything. I stay that way until I fall asleep.

I woke the next morning to red eyes staring at me. A hand tracing my cheek and a frown marring his face. I blink and yawn before sitting up, effectivly startling the man. I glare at him but say nothing.

"Why were you crying bella?" He stands and stares down at me.

"No voy a hablar con usted. My reason for speaking is gone. After this you will never hear me talk." (I will not talk to you.) He growled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and making me look him in the eye.

"Bella, what did I say last night? Do you remember?" I nod my head, keeping my mouth shut. "When I said that I meant starting then." I glare at him making sure all my hate for him was showing in my eyes.

He lets me go, causing me to fall back to the ground. He storms out and the sound of a car starting comes from the still open door. I stand and quickly grab a bag before leaving and locking the door behind me. Then I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I end up in an alley holding onto a wall trying to catch my breath.

"Hey, look what I found." A large hand lands on my shoulder and turns me around making me face three guys. Each more disgusting then the last. I glare at them.

"Don't touch me bastardo." I hiss. They all laugh at me. A knife appears at my neck.

"Talk again without permission and I will cut your throat." I glare and clench my fists at my sides.

"Go ahead punta. It's your life." I knew I was being watched. Luciano wouldn't leave completly knowing I could run away. He was probably in the shadows. My head turns and my cheek begins stinging. I feel the knife sliding across my neck and a trail of blood flowing down my neck. A huge amount of pain engulfs me and I bit back a silent scream. Soon the hand holding the knife falls limply to the ground and the man screams in pain. An arm wraps itself around my waist and I'm pulled into a chest.

"You should have listened to the bella ragazza. She wasn't lieing." His voice comes from behind me. "Go before I change my mind stronzos. If there is any perment harm to mia bella ragazza," He trails off and I see a knife being swung from his finger in the man's eye. The three scream and run away like cowards. "Now, lets get you to the hospital and get you fixed up." He scoops me up and carries me to a black car and puts me in the passenger seat. After buckling me in and closing the door he walks to the driver's side and gets in. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to me. "Press it against your wound. Try stopping the bleeding." He closes his door and buckles up before starting the car and racing off to the hospital.

Two hours later I'm sitting in a white room listening to the doctor.

"You are lucky Mr. Vargas got there when he did." I nod and touch the bandage around my throat. "However you will not be able to talk for quite a while." He walks over to the door and opens it making a few hand gestures before Luciano walks in.

"Sir she isn't allowed to talk for at least three months. After that she will be able to take therapy." The brunette nods and leans against the wall. "She can't eat anything solid for the first month." The doctor scribbles something down on a piece of paper. "This is for any pain she feels, She is extremly lucky you got there when you did Mr. Vargas, otherwise it would have been worse." The italian nods and takes the paper from him.

"Gratzie signore." The doctor nods and Luciano takes my hand and pulls me out. He says nothing until we're back at my house. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going? What if you were killed!" I look out the window, resting my chin on my hand. I shrug in reply and watch the houses pass by. He sighs and pulls into my drive way. "I wish you could remember." I turn to look at him and open my mouth to ask what he meant by that. He quickly covers my mouth with his hand. "No talking remember bella. You can ask when you're better." I glare at him and cross my arms before looking away. He laughs and exits the car. He then walks over and opens my door and helps me out, leading me into our house after locking his car. "I'm all moved in. So nothing like this will happen anymore." I roll my eyes and let him pull me inside and immedeitly walk over to a black bean bag and sit down facing the TV.

"Bella," I look up from my show an hour later to see Luciano holding a small notepad out with a pencil. I took it and looked at him questionly. "It's so you can tell me what you think without talking." I nod and start writing something down quickly before holding the notepad up for him to read.

'What do I not remember?' Was written neatly on the yellow paper. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Nothing bella. I will tell you another time." I take the notepad back and write something else on it. 'Why did you follow and do everything you've done?' I hold it up again.

"Is it not obvious? Ti amo mia bella ragazza." My eyes widen and my mouth opens as if to say something before shutting it and writing something else on the paper. I hold it out again and a smile forms on his face. He bends down to eye level and kisses my forehead. "Si, whatever you want mi amore." I smile at him and mouth thank you in spanish.

A month passes quickly and I can finally eat normal food again. "Careful bella, we don't want you choking." Luciano chuckled. I glare at him and go to hit him but he dodges. "Only two months until I can hear your bella voice again!" He sighed and put his cheek on his hand and watched me. I fight the small blush threatening to form on my face. I finish eating and lean back with a smile and my eyes closed. "Scusa bella, I have to." I open my eyes to see Luciano inches away from my face and moving closer. My eyes widen and slowly close as he leans and captures my lips with his. The kiss is gentle and sweet, the oppisite of what I would have thought it to be. It doesn't last long, and after he pulls away I stay seated for a while. Even when he goes into the living room to put on a movie I stay seated. He walked back out shortly after with a confused look on his face.

Said look quickly changed when he saw the small blush forming on my face. He chuckled and walked over to me and picked me up. "Can you not walk bella? Are your legs jelly?" I glare at him and hit his shoulder. "I'll take that as a si." He chuckles. I cross my arms and look away from him and ignore him for the rest of the night. Which wasn't easy since he refused to leave me alone and I almost yelled at him. I ended up asleep on his shoulder before the movie could end.

The next morning he acted strange. He was jumpy and pretty much locked me up in my room all day. He let me out around lunch time and blind folded me before leading me downstairs slowly. I soon smell cake, pasta, and churros? He pulls the blindfold off and I see the living room filled with my friends and family. My brother is at the front staring at me with tears in his eyes and mine soon fill with tears. I run and tackle him crying.

"Mi hermana pequena! Te extrane tanto! (My little sister! I missed you so much!)" He says into my hair. I nod and bury my face in his shoulder. We pull apart and smile at each other. "Gracias senor, this means alot." Luciano stiffens and nods. I look to see my friends and even a few people I had never seen before. The rest of the day I stay by my brother and friends, smiling and silently laughing. When they left I tried not to cry.

"I'll come see you next week hermana, Senor Vargas said I could see you once a week every week! Same with all our amigos!" I smile and hug him before waving to him as he leaves. I then turn to Luciano, who was trying to fight a blush, and smile at him. Then while he's trying to fight off an even bigger blush I tackle him. That causes us to fall to the ground and we land with me on top. I bury my face in his shirt with smile still intact.

"You're welcome bella." I don't move, as I happened to like this postion. "Bella, I think it's time for bed." I nod and don't move. He sighs before sitting up and making me sit in his lap. He puts an arm under my legs and the other behind my back and stands with me in his arms. "Did you like your gift?" I nod and quickly kiss his cheek. A tint of red appears on his face. He walks into my room and put me in bed. After tucking me in he kisses my forehead. "Ti amo Lana." He sighs and leaves closing my door behind him.

The next two months go by fast and before I knew it I could once again talk. But I refused to speak to anyone as I had a special surprise for Luciano. The last day I saw my therapist she told me I was done early. My voice was stronger than ever. So now I was sitting on the couch at home waiting the the Italian to come home. When he did he looked tired and sat down on the couch next to me. He eventually kicked off his boots and lay down with his head in my lap. I began playing with his hair, him reminding me to leave the curl alone. I nod breifly before shoving a piece of paper in his face.

'I have a surprise for you.' He read. He looked up at me and slowly sat up and faced me.

"What is it bella?" He raised a brow. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Te amo Luciano. Te amo." I say the first words in three months. He stares at me before a giant smile forms on his face.

"You can speak." I nod and smile at him.

"Si, you are the first person to hear me speak. Those were also my first words in three months since the incident." His eyes widen and before I knew it he was kissing me and pulling me close. It lasted a few seconds before the need for air was to great and we pulled apart.

"Ti amo troppo bella." He rests his head against mine and we just stare at each other.

"So can you tell me what it is I apperantly forgot?" He smiles and nods.

"Si, when we were children we knew each other, back in high school I asked you out and you said yes." I close my eyes, knowing I couldn't remember anything from my school years. "I never met your family and friends, my group and yours hate each other. After a year of dating we were going to graduate and get married." He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Then you got hit by a car and lost all your memories, you didn't remember me, my cousins told me that you didn't know them," He licked his lips before continueing. "So I backed off knowing I would scare you and I didn't want to but you still ended up afraid of me." He looks down.

"Do you still want to?" I ask him. He nods understanding my question. "Ask me, you will be surprised with my answer." He smiles and stands before kneeling down in front of me.

"Lana Carreido, will you marry me?" I smile and pull him up and kiss him.

"Si mi amor." He picks me up and spins me around. "Te amo." He smiled again and kissed me.

"Ti amo." He smirks and picks me up and carries me upstairs.

A few months later we were married. Then about a year after that we had a little girl around. I smile at Luciano as he tries calming a small crying baby. "Shhh, bambino, papa's here, go to sleep." I smile and push myself from my spot and walk over to him.

I hold my arms out and he hands me the child. "Calmate mi bebe, mama esta aquí. (Calm down my baby, mom is here.)" I whisper. The child calms down and soon falls asleep. I smile and put her down in her crib. She had a small tuft of dark brown hair with a small curl on the left side of her head like her papa. Her eyes were emerald like mine. Arms encircle my waist and I look back to the man I had originally thought to be dangerous to me.

"Why she listens to you is beyond me bella." I smile and pull him out of the nursery and shrug. "She likes her mama, just like me." He nuzzles his face in my neck and I smile happy how things had turned out.

Sapete gia il mio nome-you already know my name-italian

di niente-youre welcome


End file.
